


Her name is Death

by albertismyskull



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Hurt/Comfort, and a lot of it, but not really, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albertismyskull/pseuds/albertismyskull
Summary: Theo dies and meets Death. Then they go on some trips together.





	Her name is Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this while I should be studying. I apologize for and own all mistakes.

Theo has been sleeping in his car for past six months his car was cold he barely ever had any money and right now he could not pay for gas or food or clothes or even food. Nobody wanted him. He was all alone with nothing left. A few days ago a bunch of hunters ambushed him and shot him in the back of his shoulder, he escaped barely but could not pull the bullet out and he was pretty sure that it was getting infected despite his supernatural healing. Well not that it worked lately he guessed it had something to do with the lack of food basically his body was shutting down and he could do nothing.

And he was done there was so much pain, too much pain, pain that did not and would not stop. He did not always want pain to go away, because he knew he caused so much pain to others but right now he could not bear it any more. He could not eat or sleep or breath right now it all just hurt too much. He would just lie down on the cold forest floor close his eyes and hope that when he wakes up it will be in a better place.

Next morning Death woke him up. He was not afraid of her. She was not scary to him, not when she smiled kindly at him and when she offered him her hand it was not thin like bones or cold like ice, it was nice and warm like her smile. “I want you to stay with me you could help me.” She said and stretched her hand towards him. Theo could not believe his ears for the first time in his life somebody wanted him. He was wanted. So he took her hand and everything turned black.

He opened his eyes and for a second he did not know what happened or where he was and then he saw her and remembered. He was lying on a comfortable sofa and she was standing there carrying a plate of delicious looking snacks kindly smiling at him. Before he could stop himself he asked “Do you really want me or is this just another hellish trick?” “No Theo” she started “I do want you, you are safe with me. I only ask you to come with me when I go collecting souls from time to time.” That did not sound to, hard to Theo so he accepted.

After some time he got used to the house and to the fact that time did not exist in this place. Every now and then he would go out collect souls with her the first time it was easy it was a soul of some old woman who happily greeted them when they arrived she was ready. It made Theo jealous she had lived a long happy life yes she suffered sometimes but she had people who loved her and helped her even at her old age where he had no one. But he told nothing of that to Death. She probably knew what he thought anyway.

When they returned to her house she prepared hot chocolate and cookies he had a feeling that she wanted to make him feel better and the sole thought of that actually made him feel better.

Next time she took him out they went to a hospital this time an old man awaited for them he was lonely all his friends and family had already passed and was almost happy to see them. Before Death took him she let Theo talk with him for awhile he told him about all the adventures he had gotten into when he was younger. When they were returning back home Theo was smiling because he knew that man’s life was filled not wasted.

Sometime later Death took him out again this time they arrived in the middle of a highway Theo did not see anybody dead or dying. Mere second later a car collided with a safety fence and whoever was driving it was most definitely dead. He ran towards the car and reached it just in time to see a woman’s last breath. It felt wrong she should not have died yet she was not ready. There were too many thoughts in his head and he could not shut them down. It was not right that she died here without her loved ones without living her life fully.

When they arrived home Death made hot chocolate and cookies again. They sat together on the sofa and talked for what seemed like hours but again there was no time there. When they stopped talking Theo almost felt fine there was no more of that dreading feeling and internal sadness. 

She took him out many times sometimes it was easy for him but he had a feeling that it was getting harder and harder not to feel sad to feel empty.

This time they went to an abandoned old church and Theo was hoping this is a sign that some old person who is ready would die while praying. He was wrong so wrong. There in front of the altar was sitting a teenage boy with black hair and light brown eyes. Theo looked at Death and tried to say something but no words came. How could a perfectly healthy teenager die? And the question answered itself when he pulled a box of pills out of his pocket. He was going to kill himself. Theo tried to touch him talk to him but it seemed like he was nonexistent for the boy. “You cannot change it” Death said “and neither can I” she continued answering his not said question. They sat there and watched the boy heart biting slower and slower until it had finally completely stopped. Theo stood there above his lifeless body thinking about what caused him to do this, will they ever find his body the church was abandoned after all how, will his family take it, ...? 

He knew Death would try to cheer him up but it did not seem right so he just went to the garden behind the house. It was a beautiful garden full of flowers and trees everything was so alive but seemed dead at the same time. He stayed there until she came to take him out again.

They reached a hospital and Theo did not have a lot of hope that the situation would have at least a semi happy ending. He followed her in to a room full of colourful balloons and stuffed animals. On the bed lied a little girl aged no more than six she was thin and her head was shaven. Next to her stood a young woman silently weeping and a man holding her hand whispering comforting words in to her ear. On the other side of bed sat a little boy probably her younger brother he was watching cartoons. And then suddenly the heart monitor showed no more heart beats. Woman broke down in tears her husband hugged her and tried to stay strong but miserly failed while the little boy started panicking and tried to wake his sister up.

Theo could not take it anymore and ran out of the room he continued running until he was far away in some lonely looking park. Death eventually caught up to him and said “She reminded you of your sister, didn’t she?” Theo tried to remain calm but it was too much for him so he screamed at her “Tell me why, are you doing this to me?” She looked at him sadly “I am trying to show you that even without you there is much pain in this world and even you deserve another chance” she said. “But how, I died remember?” Theo stated with an empty voice. “This time just this time I want to make an exception so will you say yes and let me send you back?” Theo nodded slightly and whispered a barely audible “yes” and then everything went black.

Theo started regaining consciousness at first he could not feel or hear anything but slowly things came together. He was lying on something soft and warm there were people talking nearby all together seemed rather nice so he decided to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was Melissa softly smiling at him and saying “It is okay now you are safe we will take care of you.” He decided to believe her and fell back asleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
